ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's Spider-Man: Web-Slinging Hero
Marvel's Spider-Man: Web-Slinging Hero is an American animated television series based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name by Marvel Comics, which it serve as an alternative/reboot version of The Spectacular Spider-Man, Ultimate Spider-Man, and Marvel's Spider-Man. Premise ' Peter Parker, an young shy, witty, yet geeky high school student, may think that he had a tough life at Midtown High of being a social outcast. But, he start rethink that when he become the masked web-slinging superhero know as Spider-Man, after already both got his powers by getting bitten by genetically-modified spider, while on a school field trip at Horizon Labs, and lost his uncle, after letting a burglar escape, which he could've stop, and shot him as he now use his great power as his greater responsibility. '''Characters ' 'Main Character ' * 'Peter Parker/Spider-Man '(Voiced by Drake Bell) - A young high school teenager who developed spider-like powers after being bitten by a Horizon Labs-made radioactive spider. ** '''Appearance - His civilian form resemble the same details in Ultimate Spider-Man. His Spider-Man attire is the same from the 2017 Marvel's Spider-Man animated series. Supporting Characters ''' * '''Harry Osborn (Voiced by Max Mittelman) - ** Appearance - * Gwen Stacy/Ghost Spider (Voiced by ) - * Mary Jane Watson (Voiced by ) - * Aunt May Parker (Voiced by Misty Lee) - * Uncle Ben Parker (Voiced by Greg Grunberg) - * Max Modell (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - * Eugene "Flash" Thompson (Voiced by ) - * Kenny "King" Kong (Voiced by ) - * Liz Allen (Voiced by Natalie Landar) - * Felicia Hardy/Black Cat (Voiced by Grey Griffin) - * Captain George Stacy (Voiced by ) - * J. Jonah Jameson (Voiced by J.K. Simmons) - * Robbie Robertson (Voiced by Ernie Hudson) - * Betty Brant (Voiced by ) - * Randy Robertson (Voiced by Zeno Robinson) - * Sally Arvil (Voiced by ) - * Glory Grant (Voiced by ) - * Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid (Voiced by Nadji Jeter) - * Kaine/Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider (Voiced by ) - * Colonel John Jameson (Voiced by ) - * Dr. Curt Connors (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - Villains ''' * '''Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (Voiced by Josh Keaton/Steven Blum) - ** Appearance - * Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus (Voiced by Tom Kenny) - * Eddie Brock, Jr./Venom (Voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - * Quentin Beck/Mysterio (Voiced by ) - * Aleksei Systevich/Rhino (Voiced by ) - * Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter (Voiced by ) - * Mac Gargan/Scorpion (Voiced by ) - ** Appearance - * Martin Li/Mr. Negative (Voiced by ) - ** Inner Demons (Various Voices) - * Adrian Toomes/Vulture (Voiced by ) - * Flint Marko/Sandman (Voiced by Travis Willingham) - * Abner Jenkins/Beetle (Voiced by ) - * Max Dillon/Electro (Voiced by ) - * Dr. Miles Warren/Jackal (Voiced by ) - * Hammerhead (Voiced by John DiMaggio) - * Lonnie Lincoln/Tombstone (Voiced by Keith David) - * Lizard (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - * Mark Raxton/Molten Man (Voiced by ) - * Morris Bench/Hydro-Man (Voiced by ) - * Maxwell Markham/Grizzly '(Voiced by John DiMaggio) - * '''Enforcers ' ** '''Jackson Brice/Montana (Voiced by ) - ** Raymond Bloch/Ox (Voiced by ) - ** Daniel Brito/Fancy Dan (Voiced by ) - * Phineas Mason/Tinkerer (Voiced by ) - * Screwball (Voiced by ) - * Fritz von Meyer/Swarm (Voiced by ) - * Fred Myers/Boomerang (Voiced by ) - 'Episodes ' 'Season One ' # With Great Powers - One mouth after becoming Spider-Man, Peter Parker find himself jugging with his school life, working at the Daily Bugle as a part-time computer technician, and helping his aunt with the bills. Spider-Man, meanwhile, begin encounter the Vulture, a criminal who steal jewelry. # ''Natural Predator'' - When criminal Mac Gargan # # # # # # # # # # # Category:Billy2009 Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider-man Category:Spider Man Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Cartoons Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Superheroes Category:Science Fiction Category:Teen superhero programs Category:Alternate Reality Category:Alternate reality